


Fire in the water

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Rick & simon make up





	Fire in the water

Simon was already into the fourth season of grey’s anatomy. He was about to press the play button when he heard the front door knocking “Alright this better be life and death” yelling at the doorway.  
I swear if it’s you negan I’m going t— , He was surprised to see rick standing there looking sad and somewhat desperate. 

 

“I’m sorry baby I shouldn’t have let my thoughts get to me” it’s just that I’m sick and tired of having to hide our relationship, rick pouted trying not to let his anger and stress get to him. Rick had his arms tightly around simon fearing the man in front of him would disappear from his hold. “ It won’t be a problem anymore since my 17th birthday is coming up next week” glancing up he saw simon giving him a loving look. He sighed a relief when the other man returned the gesture holding him Into his grip. 

 

“It’s going to be okay rick just relax kitten” pulling rick towards the couch along with him. simon pulled rick into a embrace, stroking his baby curls out of his precious face. “Look kitten I’m not going to lie and say that shutting me out for a few days was the right thing to handle things, rick knew simon was right but it sent a pang of guilt ; the tone is his voice ; the hurt and slight  
disappointment. How could he do such a thing knowing it would would hurt the other person.   
there was only one word to describe this awful mistake : Selfishness 

 

“Oh Simon I’m such an idiot for avoiding you”  
Simon looked for any signs of dishonesty but found now only sorrieness making him feel slightly better knowing rick does actually means what he says. It’s alright baby, wiping the tears off ricks face. “We’ll talk more about it later” pressing his lips to ricks baby soft moist lips. 

“I love you so much god knows I do simon” 

I love you too kitten gosh it’s been too long just please don’t shut me out again I can’t handle it.

I promise you , I promise love you so much 

 

He embraces Simon into a chaste kiss. The older man pulled away. “ Fuck kitten your such a damn tease I love it. Rick snorted feeling his cheeks turning into a full blown blush.  
“Only for you daddy” Damn right, “C’mere” rick obeyed pulling himself into simon’s lap setting himself securely with his legs spreaded out on simon’s thighs. 

They both erupted into a full makeout session on the very couch. It turned heatedly developing into full on passion. Simon nipped on ricks collarbone sucking hickeys on every inch of his skin making it known rick grimes belonged to him. 

Rick whimpered out in ecstasy. Simon grabbed ricks ass squeezing it firmly then digging his hands into the younger man’s pants. Noticing rick was wearing a thong his cock twitched with interest at the sudden realization. “Damn kitten you just keep on surprising me everyday fuck I love it. 

 

Rick started grinding on simon’s hard member desperately trying to find friction. Minutes later rick and simon had found rhythm rocking there dicks together back and forth ; moaning filled the room ; flames from the fire ; it was the most amazing thing to experience at the very moment. 

 

All the dry humping made them even more horny and desperate. Simon decided he’s had enough, he pulled away from rick then grabbing at ricks shirt ripping it off his back. Rick would have laughed at the very second but was to lost into the amazing-hot sensation, he proceeded to rip off the older man’s shirt ; he traced his fingers over Simons fit abs, gosh his man was scorching-hot   
and all his. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him, “God your so damn beautiful” I live for you compliments kitten” simon snorted; lust filled his eyes. 

 

“Ride me” rick didn’t need to be told twice, he got up from the sofa stripping himself of his clothes giving simon a strip tease. then bending down taking off his lingerie, wiggling his ass in the process. “ A sight to behold damn” Simon whistled 

 

Rick went back to straddle simons thighs. lifting himself a bit. Simon released his erect member, drops of pre come dripping down the tip, he gave himself a few strokes, wait right here I gotta go grab the lube releasing himself of the position. 

 

Rick grabbed simon from leaving. “No need for the lube I already prepared myself” he gave simon a seductive look.” Your killing me here fuck”  
“I bet you fucked yourself on that very bed of yours wishing it was my fingers that were giving you release” God’s fuck yes I imagined your dick hitting my sweet cunt I couldn’t take it anymore whimpering also crying out.

 

Simon lost it at that moment. he grabbed ricks legs pulling him a bit , then lining himself with ricks entrance. Rick sank down on simons dick ; letting himself adjust to the painful intrusion. then turning into pleasure. Simon wasn’t going to last long when he repeatedly kept hitting ricks prostate   
; rick was bouncing in simons lap “it feels so good ah rick cried out ; skin slapping against skin so sweetly. “ I want you to see you come on me be a good little kitten and just let go” 

Moments later his orgasm hits. he released himself all over simon’s stomach. “Keep going rick pleads ““As you wish” simon grabs ricks hips flipping him onto the sofa on his back. 

 

He pounds into rick at fast pace letting out a growl   
He’s orgasm is near. Rick fucks himself on simons member grabbing the older man’s ass trying to make him fuck him faster. Simon grabs rick from his hold wrapping his wrists into a hold. He tweaks ricks nipple squeezing it into full on hardness.

 

His mouth is occupied on ricks other nipple licking it making ricks hip buck. “SIMON! 

 

Simon leaves trails of his saliva all the way down to rick’s tight stomach. His cock twitched after one final thrust. his come fills ricks hole. 

 

“That was amazing” rick said trying to catch his breath

 

“Mmmm look at you, my come dripping out of your ass is a memory that will forever unforgettable”

 

Rick snorted “shut up you goof ball 

 

“Your goof ball” you know it 

 

They laid there pulling themselves together   
Into each other’s arms letting sleep claim them.

 

Together they could get through the opsticules throw their way.


End file.
